MistClan
Hello. We are surprised you are here. Not many venture past our borders into our misty territory. You must be brave. I am Shimmerstar, and we are the clan of the foggy woods. We are silent, mysterious, and we strike sudden, like our name. Do you want to join, or are you here to look? Either way, welcome to Mistclan, the clan of the swift, the clan of the stealthy, the clan of the strong. To sign up, comment your cat's name, gender, and description. Territory:Category:RPG Mistclan territory is vast and beautiful. They have misted pine woods and foggy vallies with lakes, streams, and ponds. They also have some small cliffs in their territory that hide a gorgous waterfall. Rules •Do not change the allegiance without permission •No excessive swearing No weird pelt colors (green, purple, sky blue, ect.) •Please do not RP someone's cat without permission. They and they only decide what their cat will do. •No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner •No invincible cats (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury) •Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. •If you continue to break these rules, your cats will be exiled or pronounced dead. •When a cat becomes a Leader, A deputy, or a Med. Cat/MCA you must make a character page for them. •Loosely follow the warrior code. Key word:Loosely. When it comes to battle, we are certainly not prissyhearts. •HAVE FUN GUYS!!! Allegiances Leader Shimmerstar - black she-cat with shimmering coat and icy blue eyes. (Holly) Deputy Rubyclaw- a dark red she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Meadow) Apprentice: Navypaw Medicine Cat Rosepetal - Light cream she-cat with bright green eyes (Bird) Warriors Forzenface- A Pale brown tom with yellow eyes. Unlike his name he is very caring, towards younger kids (Meadow) Whispertail- Silver she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Holly) Rainpool: Light grey she-cat with beautiful bright blue eyes and white tipped ears. Motherly, caring, independent, shy, sweet, somewhat mute. (Cotton) Hollyfeather-A silver she-cat warrior with dark green eyes (Frozen) Moonfang-Hollyfeather's brother- Has bright yellow eyes and handsome white and grey fur; has a thing for the deputy (Frozen) Apprentices Navypaw- A Black she-cat with navy blue eyes. Follows the leader passionate. (Meadow) Queens Open Kits Open Elders Open Former Clan Members None yet Archives Roleplaying (Remember to add 4 -'s after every roleplay) ---- Shimmerstar stepped out of her den and into the sunlight She padded across camp and climbed onto Highrock, her icy eyes scanning the clearing. Whispertail was already there, sunbathing by a rock and waiting for orders. When she saw Shimmerstar, she dipped her head to her. "Good morning!" --Hollystar1 (talk) 19:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Rosepetal was in her den, sorting and resorting herbs, she flicked her ear. 19:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rainpool dropped a sparrow onto the freshkill pile. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw walked over to Shimmerstar." Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked her. "Should I spend out potrals?" It's just dancing Mama 20:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shimmerstar turned to Rubyclaw. "Yes. Send Forzenface and Whispertail on a border patrol, and you may go with Rainpool on a hunting patrol." --Hollystar1 (talk) 20:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Rosepetal left her den, listing herbs in her head that she needed some more of. 20:52, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shimmerstar lifted her head. "Rosepetal, if you are going to pick herbs outside of camp, watch for rouges. There have been an especially large amount of them." --Hollystar1 (talk) 20:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Rainpool perked up at the sound of her name and trotted over to Rubyclaw. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 21:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Thanks for the warning, Shimmerstar, if I scent anything out of the ordinary, I'll tell you about it." Rosepetal mewed, and trotted out of camp. 21:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ash the rouge saunters through the territory. He hears a noise and straightens up with a growl, lips peeling back to reveal sharp teeth. --Hollystar1 (talk) 22:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar Rosepetal does not hear the growl, and starts picking some marigold, softly humming to herself. 22:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ash growls again and spots her. He coils his muscles, creeps closer, and lunges for her. --Hollystar1 (talk) 23:15, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Rosepetal flicks her ear, and narrowed her eyes, she sidestepped, and headbutted her attacker. 23:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ash grunts and flys backwards, but he quickly regains his balance and sinks his teeth into Rosepetal's shoulder, clawing her back. --Hollystar1 (talk) 23:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- (Two things Holly, One Rp is written in the past tence, so it should be,'' Ash grunted and flew backwards''. Two, Please please Pretty please don't put a line below your RP, though it may seem helpful it's hard for me to get down there to RP.) Rubyclaw watched as Shimmerstar walked away from her. Since Rainpool was alright beside her, Rubyclaw decided to go find Whispertail herself. "Whispertail!" She called hoping that Whispertail was in the camp. It's just dancing Mama 01:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rosepetal hissed at her attacker, flinching from the pain, she flipped onto her back, and screeched, hoping to warn any passing cat. 02:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ash angled his ears up and listened, narrowing his eyes. Then, he looked triumphantly at Rosepetal. "I think I've made my point here." Ash turned and bounded off into the territory. --Hollystar1 (talk) 11:14, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- (The line before your RP is ok, but after is not nessacery. Thank you!) Rubyclaw frowned. "Whispertail!" She yelled so that she could be heard thoughout the camp. She then walked over to the warriors den "We're going on potral" She said while lookng, hoping that Whispertail was in there. It's just dancing Mama 17:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rainpool awaited instruction. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 17:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rosepetal looked at the wound on her shoulder, and sighed, "Great... I have to go get some cob-webs,I better tell Shimmerstar about the rogue too..." She walked up to a tree branch, and picked a couple cobwebs, she placed them on her bleeding shoulder, she rolled her eyes, and went to grab her marigold. 18:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shimmerstar waited for Rosepetal to return. Frowning, she turned to Rainpool. "Go on patrol with Rubyclaw and Whispertail. 21:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Meanwhile, Whispertail poked her head out of the den. "Patrol? Ok, let's go!" She bounded off towards the woods.--Hollystar1 (talk) 21:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Category:Clan Category:Clans